narutoandavatarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Airbender 3
The Last Airbender 3 is the final part of the live action theatrical feature film. It will be the third and final part of the film trilogy of Avatar: the Last Airbender; sequel to The Last Airbender and The Last Airbender 2. It will be written, directed and produced by M. Night Shyamalan. The creators of Avatar, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, will co-write and executive produce. The Last Airbender 3 will based on Book 3 of Avatar: The Last Airbender and will be released in 2014. Plot Aang must deal with the tasks of being the Avatar by stopping the Fire Nation from winning the war and his affections for Katara while searching for a firebending master to teach him. Rumors/Speculation *Because Sozin's Comet was a two hour movie, this may have to be split into two movies. **Certain episodes from season 3 can be cut for time, however. **Some of these include: *#The Runaway *#The Painted Lady *#The Beach *#The Headband *#The Ember Island Players *The entire Combustion Man subplot may be left out to save time. *Though unlikely, Hama may also be cut out of the movie, however, if she is kept, she may cause the movie to recieve a higher rating. *It is possible that Suki will be rescued early leaving the imprisoned characters to be released near the end of the film to achieve a shorter length. *M. Night Shaymalan has statedthat the subplot about Ursa will be resolved in the movie, this however may not be the case as Avatar: Legend of Korra may get to it before the film is made. *There are also certain rumors that Toph will confront her parents. *Since he is a very important part of the invasion, the mechanist may be introduced in The Last Airbender 2 or 3. *Some say that Toph will be based on her prototype, Sud.' *Ba Sing Se may not be captured in the second film and may partake in the invasion, to save time and to remove the retaking plot, as the much of the Order of the White Lotus has not been introduced. **Much of the invasion force has also not been introduced, this may also lead to the invasion being stopped a different way also taking out the space sword and Piandao from the movie. *The Sun Warriors may also be left out with Zuko not having any problems with his Firebending. editCast editMain Characters *Aang: Noah Ringer *Zuko: Dev Patel *Katara: Nicola Peltz *Toph: N/A (See TLA2 for more details.) *Sokka: Jackson Rathbone *Suki: Jessica Jade Andres *Iroh: Shaun Toub *Hakoda: N/A *Ursa: N/A editAntagonists *Azula: Summer Bishil *Mai: N/A (See TLA2 for more details.) *Ty Lee: N/A (See TLA2 for more details.) *Firelord Ozai: Cliff Curtis editMinor Characters Note: Most of these characters have not been cast and it is impossible to tell wether they will be in the movie, until after it's release. *Combustion Man:N/A *Hama: N/A *Young Hama-N/A *Young Kanna-N/A *Kya: N/A *Yon Rha: N/A *Banished Servant: N/A *On Ji: N/A *Hide: N/A *Chan: N/A *The Warden : N/A *Headmaster: N/A *Piandao: N/A *Ruon-Jian: N/A *June: N/A *Avatar Roku: N/A *Avatar Yangchen: N/A *Avatar Kyoshi: N/A *Avatar Kuruk: N/A *Sozin: N/A *Ta Min: N/A *The Dealer: N/A *Ming: N/A http://avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Film:The_Last_Airbender_3&action=edit&section=7 editTrivia *Instead of being less than a year passing like in the show, three years have passed at the end of this movie.